powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Lunch
Power Lunch is the second half of the 36th episode in the third season of The Powerpuff Girls, following Helter Shelter. It was released direct-to-video on April 3, 2001 and aired on television six months later, on October 12, 2001. Synopsis After feeling a side effect from eating and drinking sweets combined with the Girls' heat ray, the Gangreen Gang then get superpowers. Ace has ice powers like Kuai Liang (Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat), Snake has stretching powers like Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic of The Fantastic Four), Lil' Arturo has super speed like the Flash (Barry Allen and Jay Garrick), Grubber has a loud belch that can tear bricks off of walls (similar to Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary's Canary Cry), and Big Billy is a rock (like The Thing AKA Ben Grimm). Now, it's superpowered good girls versus the superpowered bad teens. Plot One day, the Gangreen Gang binds and gags the clerk of a mini-mart and proceed to raid it. Though they are not after any money, the raid has them shoving all types of food down their throats as fast as possible, including candy, gum, coffee, frozen treats, chips, cheese sauce, and sodas. The Powerpuff Girls arrive, address the vandalism, and chase the Gangreen Gang out into an alley. When the Gangreen Gang is cornered in a dead end, the girls use their heat vision on them, which unexpectedly causes the foods they just ate to chemically react within their bodies. Shortly after the Gangreen Gang drop to the ground, the effects of the reaction on their bodies becomes apparent. Ace, the leader of the gang, presses his arms around his body, as if he was cold, and complains that he doesn't feel well and begins to shiver. His skin changes from green to blue. All of a sudden, Ace sneezes, and a gust of icy wind blows out of his nose and mouth and completely covers a nearby garbage can. Little Arturo arrives out of nowhere and says "Bless you, Ace," and tells Ace that he "iced" the garbage can. As Ace tries to figure everything out, Little Arturo points out that Big Billy has turned into a rock. Snake stretches over and asks if anyone has seen his hat. When Little Arturo points to a flag pole on the side of a large building, Snake stretches up the side of the building and grabs his hat. Ace asks Grubber if he felt any different and Grubber burps so loudly that bricks fall off of buildings. Understanding the situation, Ace tells the rest of the gang that they somehow got super powers and the Gangreen gang attacks the Powerpuff Girls: Ace freezes Blossom, Snake sucker-punches Buttercup in the face, and Snake also drops Big Billy on Bubbles. After the Gangreen Gang leaves and menace throughout the city, the girls wake up, realizing what they're facing, and they zip forth. Meanwhile, as the Gangreen Gang menace throughout Townsville with their new-found powers, but the girls pursue them despite being decently outmatched. Blossom tries to freeze Ace, but he mocks her and breaks free, feeling no effect and taking no physical damage. Ace counters her attack by shooting icicles out of his hands and hitting her with a giant block of ice. Elsewhere, Buttercup tries to attack Snake, but he ends up stepping on her, knocking her unconscious. Little Arturo and Grubber use Bubbles as a punching bag; Grubber stuns her with loud burps while Little Arturo wails on her at breakneck speed. Having subdued them, the Gangreen Gang proceed to gather the now unconscious Powerpuff Girls to finish them. Ace freezes them and has Snake stretch high over the girls with Big Billy in preparation to drop him onto the girls. Right as they could ready their coup de grace, the Gangreen Gang's stomachs start to rumble as the supercharged food is being digested. They break from their finale to rush to use a set of portable toilets and re-emerge minus their super powers. The girls break free and beat the Gangreen Gang, whose powers had went down the drain while they still had theirs, and once again, the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls as the episode ends. Trivia *Grubber is seen eating Pringles in this episode *The powers of the Gangreen Gang were: *#Ace - Cryokinesis (Ice powers) (from the frozen treats) *#Snake - Elasticity (from the stretchy candy) *#Little Arturo - Hyper Vibration (super speed) (from the caffeine in the coffee he drank) *#Grubber- Sonic Belch Resonation (from the gassy snacks) *#Big Billy - He was just a rock (from the rock hard candy) *There was apparently a delay in the airing of this episode. *The Powers that the Gangreen Gang gain are likely a reference to their personalities. *The Narrator breaks the fourth wall in this episode when he says "Fasten your seat belts, 'cause we're about to have a good old-fashioned superhero/supervillain superfight! " *This episode first debuted as a DVD exclusive on two DVDs on April 3, 2001. It first aired on television on October 12, 2001. *This episode, along with "Helter Shelter" were produced before the episode "Powerprof.". *The girls are seen beating up the Gangreen Gang during the outro. *This is the only episode where Snake is seen without his hat. *The girls' eye beams are depicted as being their signature colors as opposed to being purely red. *This is the fourth episode to have a character gain superpowers. First was Mojo Jojo in "Mr. Mojo's Rising," second was Princess Morbucks in "Mo Job," and the third was the children in "Mojo Jonesin'." Goofs * If you look closely when Buttercup says "Strike," her stockings are missing. Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2001, it was produced in 2000 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on the Gangreen Gang Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:Episodes storyboarded by Chris Savino Category:Episodes storyboarded by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:2001 episodes Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken